New Animal Life Couples
Alice and Gideon as cats (Alice is still Gideon's girlfriend and still a curious little girl. Gideon is still Alice's boyfriend and still Honest John's partner. Alice is a white cat with blonde hair and wears a black hair ribbon in her hair. Gideon is a brown cat, wearing a hat and stands on four legs.) #Minnie Mouse and Danny as deer mouse and cat (Minnie is still Mickey's wife and still Danny's friend. Danny is still Sawyer's husband and still Minnie's friend. Minnie is a black deer mouse with a pink bow and has deer mouse paws. Danny is an orange cat, who stands on four legs.) #Wendy and Peter Pan as possum and racoon (Wendy is still a young girl and Peter Pan is still a boy and continues protecting Neverland. Wendy is a brown possum and Peter is a red racoon with his trademark green cap.) #Rapunzel and Flynn as monkeys (Flynn and Rapunzel are married and work as hair stylists. Flynn is a dark brown chimp with a goatee. Rapunzel is a blonde monkey with her super long blonde hair.) #Lilo and Stitch as alien experiments (Lilo is still Stitch's friend and partner. Stitch is still Lilo's friend and partner. Lilo is a bright red alien experiment/aligexian long black antennae, a pink M-shaped symbol on her chest, and the same size as Stitch. Stitch is still a blue alien experiment and is the same size as Lilo.) #Kairi and Ventus as lions (Kairi is still Sora's girlfriend and still Ventus' friend. Ventus is still Terra ad Aqua's friend and still Kairi's friend. Kairi is a light pink lioness with auburn hair. Ventus is a light golden lion with blonde hair.) #Olivia and Fievel as mice (Olivia is still a junior detective and Fidget's boss. Fievel is still Tiger's best friend and still Olivia's boyfriend. Olivia is a light brown mouse with mouse paws. Fievel is a brown mouse with mouse paws.) #Kilala Reno and Rei as rabbit and racoon (Kilala and Rei are the king and queen of Paradiso, and are good friends with Sora, Kairi, Riku and Felicia. Kilala is a blonde bunny with blue eyes. Rei is a brown large racoon.) #Susan Test and Gil Nexdor as squirrel and mongoose (Susan Test and Gil Nexdor are married and worked in a museum. Susan is still Mary and Johnny's sister and still Hugh and Lila's daughter. Gil is still a skateboard champion and still Susan's girlfriend. Gil is a blue green mongoose with blonde hair. Susan is a light blue squirrel with red hair, square glasses, and has a star symbol on her chest.) #Viper and Crane (Viper and Crane lived alone together like boyfriend-girlfriend. Viper and Crane are still Kung Fu Masters, still Po, Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis' friends and still students of Shifu. Viper is still a green tree viper and Crane is still a red crowned crane.) #Namine and Sora as fox and kangaroo (Namine is still Roxas' girlfriend and Sora's friend. Sora is still Kairi's boyfriend and Namine's friend. Namine is a blonde fox and blue eyes. Sora is a brown kangaroo with his key chain necklace.) #Amy Rose and Knuckles (Amy Rose and Knuckles are married and lived in Angel Island, protecting the emeralds. Amy Rose is still a pink hedgehog. Knuckles is still a red echidna.) Category:Fan Fiction